


Four Words We Go

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: In the confines of a much needed escape from reality, Junko and Hecatia revel in the delights of their life together..





	Four Words We Go

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were across the world from their home, on an island in the northern hemisphere during the start of the winter season.

It was their last night together in the foreign country that they'd chosen for their holiday as some time off from the usual schedules. 

Junko would miss the break and was already looking forward to the next.

Because if it meant being able to spend time with Hecatia more so than she already did, then it was always something she'd happily anticipate.

For now however, they still had this final night in a comfortable hotel that resided within a sleepy town that boasted a beautiful view from their room.

"Something on your mind?" a tired voice filtered into Junko's ear while arms wrapped around her waist and a body covered her back.

Junko smiled and placed her arms over the ones around her, "Other than _you_ , there is not much I want to think about".

"Sweet talker" Hecatia chuckled and kissed Junko's shoulder that was revealed due to the thin strap of her dress and bra, "I don't want this to end" she mumbled between the kisses.

"It does not have to, for when we return home, I will ensure that you remain as blissful as you are now, Hecatia".

Hecatia grinned at Junko's sharp nature in reading between the lines.

While she too would miss the sanctuary of their room in a country where nobody knew them, it was the abundance of time that they spent together that would be missed far more.

For a week, it was nothing but them, together.

No distractions, no duties, no disturbances.

Hecatia had the woman to herself in _every_ way possible.

Her body, her mind, her soul and her attention; all of it was lavished on Hecatia.

So knowing that Junko had picked up on the true intentions of her words made Hecatia wary of how well versed her lover was with her.

It always led to her becoming completely open and exposed in front of the other woman. But considering the kind of woman Junko was, it was a given and the redhead didn't mind at all. 

Hecatia loved her like nothing and nobody else in the world existed, that's how Junko made her feel. 

So to feel a tinge of disappointment at having to leave their paradise and allow Junko to return to the clutches of others, even if they were just coworkers, made the redhead anxious. 

She moved her arms up, now resting them above Junko's ribcage as she followed the action, "Promise?".

"I promise" Junko smiled, knowing that the redhead could see her reflection against the window she was stood at, "It is an absolute given that my relationship with you is the most important aspect of my life. Are you aware of this?". 

"Hm, maybe" Hecatia teased. 

"A maybe? How alarming" the taller woman chuckled whilst lifting one of Hecatia's hands up and bringing the palm to her lips, "I shall have to spend the remainder of tonight, and the rest of my life ensuring that you know how devoted I am to you". 

Hecatia's endearing vulnerabilities were on display more so than usual but Junko was well aware that even the chirpy and friendly woman had her moments.

But tonight, Junko would wash away any doubts or uncertainties that her lover may have.

Knowing that the words she'd uttered were resonating within her lover's mind, Junko took the opportunity to turn around and face Hecatia. She lowered her hands around the redhead's waist and dipped her head down to kiss her, a graze of a kiss that was tender. Hecatia was in a daze as it is, automatically following Junko's lips like there was a map ingrained in her brain of her lover's mouth. She found herself sinking into Junko's body and pulled her closer by wrapping her arms behind the taller woman's neck to keep her near. 

If the touching words were not enough, then Junko's actions were doing the job in conveying how in love she was adequately. 

Junko felt soft fingers crawl to her cheek which made her pull away slightly, just enough to see the darkening eyes staring helplessly at her. She cherished whatever way Hecatia looked at her but the way she was eyeing her now, _that_ particular look brought Junko to her knees every time. 

Hecatia's hands remained on the blonde's face as she wet her lips a bit after the soothing kiss. 

"I, I love you, Junko" she whispered, "I know you mean all that, I was kidding anyway. Kind of" she chuckled when she felt a playful press on her waist, "But even if I can't have you around as often, I'm pretty happy knowing that you're mine. At least _nobody_ else can say that".

"They most certainly cannot say that" the blonde replied and ran one hand up the woman's plain black top, "I am yours. Nothing shall change this, you have my word". 

Hecatia smiled and brushed her lips gently against Junko's, "I like your words so that's good to know". 

"You say you like my words?". 

"I love them". 

Junko kissed the corner of Hecatia's mouth, "May I offer you four more?". 

The redhead hummed her response as her eyes fluttered under the precise movements of her woman. 

"I think you can offer me anything and I'd take it, silly". 

"Even a position at the company to work alongside Eiki, Yukari and Komachi?". 

Junko laughed softly at the frown on Hecatia's face and travelled her lips above to kiss the crinkle appearing between her eyes. 

"I shall take that as a no". 

"A hell no in fact" Hecatia smirked and rubbed her thumbs gently over Junko's cheekbones, "But, you know what I mean".

"Indeed.." Junko replied gently, "Then, if you will bare with me for a moment".

 

She had removed her arms away much to Hecatia's temporary dismay as she watched the blonde saunter over to the bedside table. 

Junko's long legs paved a path so elegant that if someone was searching for a way to enlightenment, Hecatia was sure it'd be composed out of each step Junko took. 

Her eyes captured every curve, every inch of skin that wasn't trapped beneath her maroon coloured dress that stopped at her hips to splay out. The gentle clack of her heels against the floor sounded rhythmic and enticing, like she was being teased by the blonde to follow her. 

Hecatia was becoming inebriated just by having the ability to stare at the woman she called hers.

It was _she_ who had the luxury of being on the receiving end of the emotion and love Junko conveyed. 

Junko had earned that right to love her throughout the course of their friendship and then relationship. 

Never had Hecatia met a woman who was as good to her as the blonde was, so attentive and so compassionate. 

Whatever the mood, whatever the occasion, Junko _knew_ how to read her like a transparent book. 

Something that Hecatia allowed nobody else the privilege of doing so. 

Knowing this reiterated her thoughts that even if she couldn't dote on Junko constantly, Hecatia would always be by Junko's side. 

It didn't matter if she saw her for a second or 24 hours; as long as she got a glimpse, she was more than satisfied. 

Junko's own mind was going through several musings of her own. 

Anxiousness, excitement, happiness. 

All three were blended together and the woman couldn't wait to unleash the same effect on Hecatia. 

Pulling open the drawer to the bedside table, Junko scanned the space to search for what she had placed there. She was hoping that Hecatia hadn't found it and by the looks of the undisturbed contents in the drawer, she most definitely hadn't. 

Junko took a deep breath and smiled when she saw the item in question and retrieved it with a slight shaky hand. Her fingers wrapped around it to ease the flurry of nerves wafting through but the thought of the future helped to curb that sensation. 

A future with the woman she was in love with. 

A woman who saw her strengths, weaknesses and differences; loving each one. 

A woman who she couldn't bare the thought of ever being uncertain of how she felt about her, even in a humoured way. 

Junko would keep it simple and plain. 

She would prove to Hecatia how there was nobody on the earth, moon or in the entire universe that could ever take her place. 

 

Turning around, she met red eyes watching her with nothing short of love and lust. It elicited a low chuckle to escape her lungs at how Hecatia's expressions could be so open at times.

Then again, Junko was aware that the same thing applied to her. 

They were their honest and real personalities when with each other. 

There was _nothing_ to hide. 

And right now, Junko was building up to reveal everything to her lover. 

She slowly walked towards the redhead, who looked divine in her black fitted top and red skirt combo. Her red kitten heels gave her a tiny boost in height, just enough to be able to tease Junko enough when in her arms. A single gold chain nestled around the waistband of the skirt, matching the bracelet that she wore on her right wrist. Junko smiled as that was a gift from her. 

Soon, she would add another piece of jewellery to Hecatia's collection. 

As she approached the woman, Hecatia's curiosity was becoming evident. 

"Baby?". 

Junko said nothing but kept smiling like she knew every single secret to exist. 

"Okay if you're gonna smile at me like _that_ and not say anything, I'm gonna think all sorts you know".

It was taking a lot of restraint to keep it together but Junko just about managed. 

"Junko..".

The small whine of her name was all Junko could take before she tilted her head to the side as her heart continued to melt. 

"Four words we go" she said lovingly. 

Hecatia repeated it, "Forwards we go?". 

Junko laughed at the wordplay oozing from them both and wondered if Hecatia had clocked on yet. 

If she hadn't, she would soon enough. 

She reached out and took Hecatia's left hand in hers and kept the knuckles facing upwards before lowering her lips to kiss them, paying particular attention to the ring finger knuckle. 

"H-hey, why have you gone so quiet?" Hecatia asked as she blushed at the intensity of both Junko's red eyes and the kiss. 

"Four words". 

With that, Junko slowly lowered herself down and onto one knee.

The whole thing then hit Hecatia like a tonne of bricks. 

"Junko..".

The blonde kept a hold of Hecatia's left hand while she brought her other hand from behind her back. 

In it was a small, black box. 

Junko could barely contain her buzz of emotions now as she flicked the box open with her fingers, looked Hecatia dead in the eyes and then turned the box around to show her. 

Then came the four words that would take them on a new journey; _forwards they go._

"Will you marry me?". 

Hecatia's lips trembled as her eyes glistened and she was sure she was shaking too. 

The words from her lover covered her like a heated blanket during a vicious winter, which convinced the redhead that she'd melt into the air at this rate. 

Junko had proposed to her. 

Junko wanted to marry her. 

Junko wanted to be her wife.

Hecatia didn't need to think twice. 

She'd only stalled due to unfathomable happiness before she smiled a smile that made Junko waver.

"Yes.. _yes_ I will marry you!" she stammered as Junko let out a gasp of joy and retrieved the ring from the box, then slid it onto Hecatia's finger. 

"Perfect" she quietly said before standing up and being engulfed in a bear hug by her now fiancé. 

They laughed and cried and kissed each other as the new commitment to their lives together radiated from within them. 

The way Hecatia's eyes spoke to Junko about how thrilled she was became so overwhelming and the blonde looked forward to making that happen as often as possible. 

Her lover's whispers of 'yes' cemented just how happy Hecatia was, the letters coming out from between their kisses as they clung onto each other in the middle of the room. 

The air between them was heavy with unadulterated longing and a level of desire burned around that matched the colour of their eyes. 

It was bound to happen with the joyous occasion and they easily fell into a rhythm that only they could play together. 

With every flutter of their lips meeting, with every squeeze of their wondering fingers, the two women allowed their mind and bodies to succumb like the sun did to the moon, and vice versa. 

 

Entangled within the soft sheets and softer bodies, the two woman lay in their bed with their faces in the direction of the window.

Junko's plump lips were leaving their mark on the redhead's shoulder as she was snuggled up behind her. They were simmering in the aftermath of their gratuitous and fervent love making, both being basked in pure joy after the proposal.

Their left hands were outstretched and linked on the bed with the ephemeral glow of the moon highlighting the figures of both women. 

The natural light particularly brought out the glow of Hecatia's ring. 

Rather than the typical diamond, the rich gold band was encrusted with a ruby in its place which was decorated with silver crystals surrounding the orb. 

It was a reflection of the woman who's finger it rested on; a woman who was passionate, had a gleam that couldn't be rivalled, and was the epitome of beautiful. 

Hecatia cried a little more when she realised just how personalised Junko got when it came to the ring, which amplified her earlier thought of how well Junko knew her. 

So seeing it now with Junko's hand wrapped over it, their palms fitted together enhanced the sentimentality of it. 

The smiles remained beautifully fixed on their flushed faces, even more so with the sweet little nothings they exchanged. 

Hecatia turned to the side slightly, making room for Junko to lean across and find her lips. The kiss was airy as several light yet enamoured pecks made the redhead sigh and squeeze their hands together.

"I love you, Junko". 

"I should hope so as you agreed to marry me several hours ago". 

Hecatia bit the blonde's lip playfully before letting go, "Ya know, I think all that sass is making me have second thoughts". 

"I wonder _who_ I obtained such an amusing trait from" Junko teased before returning to a slightly serious aura, "I love you too, Hecatia. I cannot wait to make you my wife". 

Just the sound of Junko saying that phrase and in that tone caused the redhead's body to convulse in a pleasurable manner. 

"Lucky for you, I can't wait to be yours" she managed and used her free hand to cup her fiancé's face. 

They kept their red eyes on each other with gentle fingers caressing skin and lips tenderly brushing.

Neither woman could help but to fall into their enamoured state as their longing for one another continued to grow by the second. 

It was the perfect end that would lead to a perfect start of the next part of their story together.


End file.
